


I'm Not Their Son!

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Older Boyfriends, Polyamory, Spark!Stiles, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles is dating an older man. Well, he's dating two older men. But he's dating them. He's not their nephew. Not their son. He. Is. Fucking. Them. Why is that so hard to see?or Four times someone doesn't understand their relationship and one time someones does.





	I'm Not Their Son!

“Bilinski! Argent! Office!” Coach yells after getting off the school phone. Allison and Stiles eye each other questioningly, not knowing why they would be headed to the office.

They still don’t know what’s going on when Chris is there, but Stiles feels a wave of worry wash over him. “Peter?” He manages finally, wanting to reach out and touch Chris.

“He’s fine,” He says, watching Stiles visibly deflate, “Just thought it’d be nice to take my family out hunting.”

Shit, Stiles thinks, because he knows what that means.

He turns to sign himself out - perks of being held back two years in elementary school - and smiles at the secretary in front of him.

“I didn't know you and Allison were related.” The lady says, smiling sweetly.

“Uh, we’re not” Stiles says confused, because huh?

“Oh, are you not cousins?” She asks again, and Stiles is still confused, more so when Allison laughs softly behind him.

“Oh, my dad isn’t his _Uncle_.” She purrs, causing the secretary to look confused and Stiles to blush.

“Oh?” She asks again.

“They’re much _closer_ than that.” She says giggling, and Stiles hear Chris say _‘enough Allison’_ all stern and Chris like.

“Allison I’ll ground you.” Stiles says laughing at the joke, and hears her squawk and complain that just because he’s dating her dad doesn't mean he can act like her dad. That’s when the secretaries face sours, her expression twisting into something nasty as she looks over at Chris.

She goes to open her mouth, but Stiles is too fast, “Say anything I’ll sue you for slander. Dad’s the Sheriff, remember.” And he turns, takes Chris’ hand in his own, placing a very loud kiss to his lips before pulling him out of the office. When they finally make it out of the school Chris goes to protest but again Stiles is too quick and says, “Do not go putting yourself down. Don’t listen to some old lady. I love you, you love me. No one else matters.”

“I love you both!” Allison pipes in and Stiles could hug her because she’s an angel who can kill with ease and he loves that about her. Soft _and_ vicious.

“Okay.” Chris says, because he knows he’ll lose this fight and just drives the to the preserve. If he holds Stiles hand tightly the younger man doesn’t say anything, just rubs his thumb over his boyfriends knuckles as he sings with the radio.

* * *

Stiles is basically a grown child. Yes, maybe wearing an Avengers shirt to an Avengers movie was cliche, but so was he. He also made Chris wear a Hawkeye shirt, because _irony_. At least Peter had laughed.

He was walking a little ahead of them, bounding on the balls of his feet in excitement. They were holding hands behind him, laughing at something which made Stiles smile. They weren’t often overly affectionate with each other in public, so this was really nice. His magic was humming loudly under his skin with his excitement, because c’mon, the third Avengers movie was out and he was seeing it with his _boyfriends_ even though neither of them particularly wanted to. He was really happy.

He skipped ahead to the box office, waiting for his boyfriends to catch up and was caught off guard for a moment when the man behind the counter completely disregarded him and turned towards the two older men.

“What can I get for you tonight?” The man asked, looking at Chris who had now straightened up.

“Three iMax tickets to the 8:45 showing of the Avengers, please.” Stiles said, rolling back on his heels and grinning.

The man looked over at Chris again who nodded, glancing down at Stiles who frowned a little. “Alright, two adult and one youth, is that all?”

“Uh, we need all adult tickets?” Stiles said, tilting his head a little.

“Oh don’t worry kid, the ages have been raised to 15 and under for the youth tickets.” The man said, sharing a ‘look’ with Peter. What.

Peter growled a little and that’s when he got it. This man thought he was a kid. He thought his boyfriends were his _father's_. Jesus fucking Christ. There goes his whole mood. “I think we better leave.” Peter said between clenched teeth, staring the man down.

“Yes, Peter. I think you’re right.” Chris said turning away.

Stiles hand shot out before he took a second step, turning a little to Chris and giving him a small smile as he interlaced their fingers, “Guys it’s okay, I wanna see the movie.”

“It most certainly is not!” Peter cried, throwing his hands up but Chris nodded.

Stiles turned back to the man who was watching them curiously and squared his shoulders, “Seeing as I’m _nineteen_ , we’ll be needing three adult tickets, please.”

The man looked over to Peter then, who had his arms crossed and jaw clenched. Stiles could see the man thinking. Peter was 17 years older, Chris was 23 and when Chris could be his dad, it didn't really make sense for Peter to be.

He went to pay, but Peter stepped forward and said to Stiles, “This is my treat, darling. You can pay on our next _date_.”

Stiles snorted when the man's eyes widened, looking between Peter to Stiles where Chris now had an arm wrapped around his waist. Maybe his night _wasn’t_ ruined.

He made out with both of them during the opening previews.

It was _great_.

* * *

Stiles was practically bouncing on his feet as he walked into the diner. It was new, just opened at the edge of town and he had heard really good things from kids at school. He and Chris had to team up on Peter to get him to come there for their date night, and when he finally agreed Stiles smiled for a solid 10 minutes before he remembered his homework.

They’re directed to a booth and Peter and Chris are holding hands behind Stiles who can’t help smiling at how cute they are together. Chris looks pleased as well, and Peter just looks annoyed but his eyes are soft so Chris and Stiles know he's happy. Stiles plops into the far side of the booth and Chris and Peter sit close together on the other side, whispering about something that Stiles is too excited to try and hear. He’s too busy looking through his menu to hear the waitress come up.

He hears her though, and she says, “It warms my heart seeing families like ya’ll.” And Stiles smiles up at her, but it falters when he sees Chris and Peter go rigid, “My best pal’s are thinking about children right now. Don’t know if they wanna adopt or surrogate. I know it’s awfully forward of me, may I ask which one y'all chose?”

Chris’ jaw tightens and Peter’s shoulders goes tense and that’s when Stiles realizes he’s being completely dismissed, like a child. And yeah, he looks young. He can totally see how she would think he’s their kid. Not even the first time it happened actually. But he’s mad. He’s really mad because he knows this is just going to remind Chris about his own dark thoughts, and it’s going to make Peter upset for days as well. So Stiles jumps in, because if Peter starts it’ll end badly.

“You’re damn right it _is_ fucking forward,” He says as sweetly as he possibly can, “I’d also like to request a new waitress, please.”

“I’m sorry?” She asks, turning to Stiles for the first time this evening. He’s still smiling as if he’s not fuming with rage and his body isn’t thrumming with magic. He feels four legs against his, one of his boyfriend's holding each of his feet with their own. It grounds him enough to not blast her apart.

“Me and my _boyfriends_ would like a new waitress, or we’ll be leaving.” Her eyes go wide and she takes in the scene before her. She tries not to show it, but her lip curls upwards in a show of distaste before she can plaster a smile back on, but Stiles notices it and says, “May I speak to a manager?”

“About what!” She cries, insulted.

“Your appalling behavior and treatment of your guests. Now, your manager please, or can you not perform simple tasks?” Peter laughs a little when Stiles finishes, rubbing one of his feet up his younger boyfriends legs, holding Chris thigh under the table.

She huffs and walks away, and Stiles immediately reaches for Chris’ hand and holds it tight. “Remember, I love both you old men and I’m damn fucking proud of it!” Peter and Chris both chuckle, and Stiles grins so big it hurts his face.

It falls when a middle aged man comes to their table and eyes their still interlocked hands, but he doesn't say anything, doesn’t even look offended like so many. “Hello, my name is Marcus and I am currently the manager on the floor. I hear there was an issue?”

“Yeah, there was,” Stiles says smiling. He seems nice, he even looks Stiles in the eye when he speaks, “Your waitress - uh what was her name?”

“I believe Lucile?” Peter adds.

“Thanks hun. Yeah so _Lucile_ was incredibly disrespectful towards me and partners. I was super excited to try this place - all of Beacon Hills High is talking about it - and now I have lost my appetite.” Stiles shrugs, “When I go on dates, I usually prefer my waitress to _not_ openly look at us with disgust. I can handle looks from afar, but when someone out right to my face is offended by my relationship, I don't generally enjoy it.”

Marcus tilts his head a little, looking between the three of them before sighing, “My wife is 13 years older than me. I know what that feels like. I can’t imagine what you three must face. How about this, Lucile goes home for the night, and you all get free dessert for not only tonight, but your next visit as well?”

The smile that breaks out over Stiles face is so warm Marcus feels bad for them. How much they must face for this kid to be so warmed by simple respect, it must be horrible, “Throw in some extra curly fries for free and I’ll repeat this incident to no one!”

The three men laugh, and Marcus says, “Of course. I’ll be waiting on you this evening, what would you like?”

After that, Stiles can honestly say it’s the best date they’ve ever been on. They go there every Thursday now, and they haven’t seen Lucile in the last four months.

* * *

The next time it happens, it leaves Stiles mouth dry. Because _why_ does this keep happening. It’s a small town and they stopped hiding their relationship a _long_ time ago, and it honestly shouldn't surprise people anymore. Stiles is twenty two, twenty fucking two and has many magic related tattoos that cover his arms (and the rest of his body) and he doesn't look like a kid anymore. Neither Chris nor Peter seem to have physically aged at all, so the whole father/son thing doesn't happen often. It also got better after Stiles proposed to them and they all started wearing engagement rings.

The reason it upsets Stiles so much is because this is supposed to be _fun_. They’re looking for a fucking house together, a permanent place for the three of them. Like, where they're going to live together for the rest of their lives.

The house is small, on the outskirts of Beacon Hills and has a huge back yard that backs onto the preserve. Stiles knows it’s perfect before the step through the door.

“This is it.” Stiles breathes out, looking back where Peter and Chris are holding hands, staring at the house. It isn’t very big, but they don’t _need_ big . It’s a two bedroom and the master is a nice size with a huge closet for Peter. The second bedroom is big enough for a dual office. The kitchen is nice, an impressive island and modern appliances for the age of the house. The living room is cozy, definitely big enough for their obnoxious ‘L’ couch they picked out. The don’t even go into the basement, they don’t need to.

Peter agrees, but Chris says, “We should probably keep looking, we can always come back to this one.”

“No, Chris. I’m living here.” Stiles says firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. The realtor giggles a little and says ‘kids’ well giving Peter and Chris a _look_ , and Stiles feels rage flare in his gut. Because no. Not _now_ . “Nah, we decided not to have any. They both each have a daughter, and I honestly don’t want one.” The realtor gives him the most confused expression he’s _ever_ seen and it just spurs him on. He links his arm in Chris’ and pulls him to the second bedroom, “This would be _perfect_ for our office. Two desks would totally fit, and we could get a couch for afternoon sex too.”

Peter laughs but comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist and kissing Chris’ neck, “As long as I get invited, I think that’s _perfect_.”

“Hmm, what if I want some alone time with our fiancé,” Chris mumbles, meeting Peter’s lips in a filthy kiss before moving to Stiles’ who moans into it.

The realtor is still standing there when the break apart, staring slack jawed, “We’ll take it!” Stiles announces.

He’s only a little smug when she _scurries_ out of the house. They end up having _a lot_ of sex in that office. And that bedroom. And on the kitchen island. Stiles is young, Peter is a werewolf and Chris enjoys watching. It works out well.

* * *

The first time Stiles tries to make Peter go ice skating it’s a fucking disaster. The three of them are at a local rink, it’s in the courtyard of a mall and it’s too close to Christmas for any of them to be okay with. Holiday’s are sensitive when most of your life has been plagued by death. Stiles is laughing harder than he should be and he has to lean back into Chris for support at this point. Chris arms are around him and they’re both looking down on Peter who's sitting on his ass, arms crossed and pouting. It’s adorable.

Stiles looks up when a teenage girl stops a little in front of them. She looks nervous and she’s holding a Polaroid camera in one hand and a photo in the other. Stiles smiles and shoots a look at Peter that says _‘don’t be creepy’_.

“Uh, this is weird? But like, uh, oh here!” She says, thrusting the photo towards Stiles. It’s them, Peter pouting up at them and Stiles head thrown back with laughter with Chris’ arms around him. It’s adorable, “You guys are like, the cutest couple I’ve _ever_ seen, and it was really funny to watch him fall. So, here.”

Stiles doesn’t actually register he’s crying until the girl is asking him if he’s okay and Peter is wiping away tears from where he’s now standing. Stiles just smiles, still crying a little and says to the girl, “Y-yeah I’m fine. Yo-you’re the first person to guess we’re _dating_. Most people think I’m their fucking son.”

“Oh what the hell? Dude my cousin is 20 and dating like a 40 year old and their like, in love or something. It’s not that hard to see so are you guys.” She says again, smiling softly.

“Can I buy you dinner?” Stiles asks because yeah he has _no_ sense of boundaries, but the girl laughs and says sure.

Turns out she’s only a few years younger than Stiles and they get along swimmingly. She teases Peter the whole night and that just makes Stiles love her more. She’s the flower girl when they get ‘married’ and cries with them. Stiles is the god father of her first child, after Peter drains her pain during her entire delivery. It’s awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not even sure what inspired this! I do like it though, more than I was thinking!  
> Please leave comments!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
